Elphaba, I Love You!
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Well… that was unexpected. Fiyero confesses his love for Elphaba. Fluffy Fiyeraba one-shot.


**Hello, everyone. I am posting this one-shot to celebrate. What are we celebrating, you ask? Well, today, August 3****rd****, is my first FANFICIVERSARY! That's right, peoples! I have been writing fanfics for a full year, now! YAY!**

**This is based off of a short scene called "The Red Coat" by John Patrick Shanley. Two of my friends performed this scene in our drama showcase and I thought it would be really cute as a Fiyeraba.**

* * *

Fiyero Tigulaar was sitting alone outside the Ozdust. Everyone else was inside, having a good time, and he was outside, alone and in the cold. He quickly downed the last of his wine and sighed.

He slowly lifted his head and smiled, seeing a familiar green girl slowly approaching him. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long, spaghetti strapped navy blue dress with a slightly frilly skirt. Her hair was down, cascading like a waterfall down her back. She was wearing her glasses and seemed to be squinting against the light from the streetlights.

"Hi, Elphaba," Fiyero said, finally gathering the courage to talk to her.

"Oh. Fiyero. I… I didn't see you," Elphaba said, slowly walking towards the prince.

"H-How are you?" Fiyero said, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Fine. I was just about to go inside," Elphaba said before turning to leave.

"Elphaba…"

The green girl stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I… never mind. Go inside."

"Are you feeling alright, Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, walking back to him.

"Yes. I mean… no. I mean… I came out here because I needed to clear my head. I was actually hoping you would show up."

"I almost didn't," Elphaba admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I just left the party because… because…"

"Because why?"

"I left the party because you weren't there. That's why I left the party."

"Oh."

"I mean… I was looking out the window at the full moon. See the full moon in the sky? The way it shines. And the stars? There are so many of them. Especially on a clear night. So, anyway, I was looking at the party, I had a glass of wine, and then I thought that everything I wanted was here. Right? Wrong!"

"Fiyero…"

"And then I came out here, hoping that the fresh air would help. I came out here and realized something. You weren't here."

"Fiyero..."

"I came out here and saw the full moon and the stars… and that street light. Look at how that streetlight shines down through the leaves."

"Oh, yes," Elphaba said, noticing the streetlight in question. "It is rather pretty."

"And the sidewalk! Look at the sidewalk, Elphaba! Look at how the sparkly things light up in the light."

"You're crying, Fiyero."

"And I thought that everything I wanted was in the party, but it's not. All this time I thought I could get away from everything by partying, but I can't."

"What?"

"This is all just too much!"

"What's too much?"

"Holding it inside."

"Holding what inside? Fiyero, what in Oz are you talking about?"

"My feelings."

"Your feelings about what?"

"… Nothing. You can go inside to the party."

"Fiyero…"

"I came out here to find the moon and the stars and the sparkly sidewalk and the streetlight and… Elphaba, I love you!"

Well... that was unexpected. Elphaba's eyes widened. She stiffened, slowly backing away from the prince.

Fiyero, realizing what he had done, deflated. "Elphaba, I…"

Elphaba ran. She ran as fast as her legs were carrying her, completely forgetting about the party.

Fiyero stared after her, watching her leave. Sighing, he slumped back onto the bench, burying his head in his hands.

"Oh, Oz… why did I just do that?"

* * *

The prince found Elphaba sitting by the fountain the next morning, her nose buried in a book.

"Elphaba."

The green girl looked up and frowned slightly. "Y-Yes?"

"I… I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. That just came out of nowhere. I just…"

"You love me?"

Fiyero sat down next to the green girl. "Yes." The prince could have winced at the pure disbelief in Elphaba's eyes. And he couldn't blame her. He did spring it suddenly on her. "I'm really, really sorry about yesterday. You must think I'm so stupid."

"No, not _really_ stupid."

Fiyero couldn't help but smile. "But it's true. I wasn't drunk and I meant every word I said."

"About the sidewalk being shiny?"

"Even that. I was trying to say it like that because… I've been in love with you for a while, Elphaba."

"A while? Since when?" Elphaba asked, suddenly giving the prince her undivided attention.

"The lion cub."

Elphaba smiled softly. "I remember that."

Then, she said it. It was so soft that Fiyero almost didn't hear her, but she said it.

"I love you, Yero."

As soon as it left her mouth, Elphaba stiffened. She couldn't believe she had just said that. "I… I…"

"It's okay, Fae," Fiyero said gently, cupping Elphaba's face in his hands. He slowly leaned forward until their breath mixed. Leaning forward, he slowly lowered his hands and gently kissed her.

"I like it," Elphaba whispered once they pulled away.

"What?"

"Fae."

"Oh. I'm glad. Oz, Elphaba, I love you."

"Yero, you're crying. All over the sparkly sidewalk," Elphaba smiled.

"I just love you so much, Fae!"

"It's okay. But don't cry over the sidewalk."

Laughing, Fiyero made to kiss Elphaba again, but the green girl pulled away. "Fae?"

"I… I'm sorry. I'm just not used to so much… affection."

"Surely your parents…"

"My mother died giving birth to my sister," Elphaba whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "And my father… hates me."

"He…"

"He hates me, Yero," Elphaba said, cutting him off.

"Why? How could anyone -"

"Because I'm green. I killed my mother and I'm green."

"Your mother?"

"When my mother was pregnant with Nessa, my father made her chew milkflowers to make sure she wasn't born like a monster... like me. But the milkflowers made her come too soon, with her legs all... tangled. And my mother... never woke up."

"That's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. My mother would still be alive and Nessa would be able to walk if it weren't for me."

Fiyero gently pulled the green girl closer to him. "I'm sorry, Fae. But… just know that… I love you."

"And I'm sorry I ran. I was just... scared. No one's ever loved me before. Except for my mother. Nessa does, to an extent, but I've never had someone tell me they loved me."

"I love you, Fae. You believe that, don't you. I love you."

"Yero, I don't know about tomorrow, but right this minute, I love you."

* * *

**I would just like to thank all of you for all the support you've been giving me my first year on this site, and writing in general. It's very much appreciated and it means so much to me!**


End file.
